


Haunted Hands

by GalekhXigisi



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Bev and Richie work at a haunted house, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Beverly Marsh & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, F/M, Haunted Houses, I Die By My Own Sword, It's not said - Freeform, M/M, Mentioned Boris Pavlikovsky, Multi, No Beta, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Flirts, THey're Rich's bros, The Unholy Holy Trinity, The Unholy Holy Trio, Trans Male Richie Tozier, Trans Richie Tozier, Triad of dumbasses, We Die Like Men, but it's implied, i love them, mentioned mike wheeler, none of them have brain cells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 22:24:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: Richie gets whisped away by a boy during one of his shifts.





	Haunted Hands

Richie takes a drag of the cigarette, watching as Beverly walks around the porch, smoking her own cigarette. Technically, they weren’t  _ allowed _ to smoke while in costume, but Beverly had made both of the costumes they wore, so they were  _ their _ costumes instead of the company’s own, which meant that it didn’t actually matter what they did to them, as long as they could come to work with them on. Thank fuck the two sixteen-year-olds made enough bank here that it didn’t matter much if they needed to replace something or not. Richie was rather good with his sowing, if Bev’s aunt’s commentary meant anything. 

“So, what,” asks the boy tapping his foot, the cigarette between his fingers as the smoke falls from his lips in white whisks. “You seem anxious tonight, Bev? More so than usual.” 

Beverly snaps up at him, red hair following her in a fluffy little movement. She looks confused for a moment before saying, _ “Oh,” _ mouth open and body somewhat relaxing. “Sorry, Trashmouth, my bad.” She puts out the cigarette, the butt burning at her fingers. “Stan, Ben, Bill, and a couple of their friends are coming tonight. From what I hear, it’s Bill and Stan’s other boyfriend and one of his friends. I can’t remember their names.” She shakes her hand in front of her face, waving away the smoke with a huff. “From what I hear, the friend is a total twink, though.” 

“They’re bringing Mike,” Richie asks with a raised brow. He was best friends with Beverly and Stan alike. Stan was the “childhood best friend” and Beverly was the “whisked away and maybe had a crush on at one point best friend.” Either way, Richie got along with both of them and they got along with each other, forming a chaotic little triad where Stan was their only possible voice of reason, and even  _ then, _ the reasoning part of him was strained. Ben often times had to monitor the three, as well as Bill. 

“You know him?” Beverly frowns, her pacing having stopped now, thankfully. 

Richie nods. “Yeah, met him a couple of nights ago. He’s this homeschooled kid. His parents used to own that big ass house, the Neibolt or whatever before it burnt down and they died. He lives with his grandpa and uncle now. He’s really sweet.” Finally, he puts his cigarette out, pushing off of the railing for the porch. “If you wouldn’t have skipped out on pizza night last week,” he taunts with a smirk. 

Beverly scoffs at that, shaking her hand at him and waving him off in the process. “Whatever, I had homework.” 

“But  _ did _ you? You and Ben were both gone, which is  _ really _ abnormal for you two.” 

She blushes. “We didn’t do anything. We watched Animal Planet while Ben slept and I did my homework.” 

He just gives her a teasing smile, shrugging as he walks up to her. “Turn around,” he says. She listens without hesitation, turning her back towards him. Richie fixes the bow sitting around her waist without question, calm as can be while doing so. It wasn’t straight in the least, not that he really cared. She was the one that always got upset when it wasn’t straight. “Really, I think the messier clown look would be freaky as Hell, Bev,” he comments offhandedly.

“Do you want me to be spewing my guts, too?” 

“I’d say yes, but Bill would make up clean it up,” groans the other, tying up the large piece of fabric. “Did Em tie it again?” 

Beverly nods at the mention of her aunt. “Yeah, Ben said he didn’t want to see the costume until he came here tonight.” 

“But he was there when you were putting it all together? And when we were trying them on?”

She smirks and shrugs as he adjusts her shoulder pads. “He’s just weird like that.” Her eyes glance at the broken clock, frowning. “How long until our shift starts?” 

Richie pulls out his phone, glancing at the numbers. “Thirty minutes,” he replies. They had already clocked in, honestly. They always clocked in at least two hours early, as it took an hour to get all their makeup on, which left an hour to set things up and loiter, as well as fuck with the rest of their coworkers. The two were  _ honestly _ surprised just how many people were scared of clowns. It was absolutely  _ amazing _ to watch the of the crew go batshit because Richie walked in silently, accidentally scaring the  _ shit _ out of someone who closed the cabinet doors of the breakroom and suddenly a clown was  _ there. _ He had only been punched a few times for it, thank  _ fuck. _ However, there had been bruises and blood all of those times, so maybe it  _ wasn’t _ worth it. However, it had been fun as Hell to scare the  _ shit _ out of Henry Bowers so many times. 

The two  _ do _ loiter, fixing each other’s costumes and straightening out their nerves. Sure, Beverly didn’t really get anxious over  _ much, _ but it still managed to drive her anxiety high. Thankfully, the two were both running the Crooked Halls, which was nothing more than a long, tight-fitting hallway with doors that opened with varying results, only one of which actually lead out of that hall. That meant that they really didn’t have to do  _ that much _ of their job, they just had to make sure that one in every ten groups got scared shitless, so he’d be there with her the entire time. 

Or, so he  _ thought _ he would. If he were honest, he  _ intended _ on staying there the entire time. However, the instant that he saw Ben with Bill, Stan, Mike, and some short ass kid with a fanny pack, he knew that something was gonna change. “I’m gonna go to the third door, Bev,” supplies the teenager, who was already slipping through the side door to get there. “Ben and the others are coming up, though. They’re just after this group.” 

Beverly nods, suddenly standing tall from behind her door, the fifth, which was actually beside the third and across from the fourth. It really  _ was _ confusing as all fuck but to each their own. He slips through and smiles, watching the group slip past just before being presented with Stan, Ben and the fanny pack-clad kid leading, hands attached. He knew Ben wasn’t good with jump scares, but that was Richie’s  _ job, _ for fucks sake. So what if the others pissed themselves in the process? Wouldn’t be the worst reaction he had gotten. He wore contacts to work for a reason, after all. 

He jumps out and lets out a scream, watching as Stan lets out a putrid scream of his own. Beverly jumps just after him, Ben falling to the floor with a horrified screech. One second, Richie had standing there with a Cheshire grin. The next, the boy whose name he didn’t know was fumbling for a hand, hand connected with Richie’s gloved own. Wn. The short stack didn’t even  _ attempt _ to look at who he was gripping at, just stumbling down the hall as other scares filtered through from automatic machines triggered by footsteps and other things that Richie stopped keeping track of. The boy managed to drag him two different rooms away, stopping at the end. Coworkers gave him odd looks, though Richie wasn’t sure how to respond, his own grey-painted face bright red beneath the makeup. He was hunched over, far too tall for the other. 

Stanley, though, managed to stumble out just after them, letting out laughs. Beverly, Mike, Ben, and Bill all followed, sharing their own amusement at the red-written teenager currently stooped down in order to hold hands with the short ass asthmatic currently huffing through an inhaler. He turns towards Richie before letting out a screech, jumping away as the others cackle behind them, Beverly and Stanley both on the ground, Bev reduced to tears and wheezes. 

“You’re not  _ Ben,” _ he screeches with a cherry-red face. 

Ben tries to hold in his laughter as he moves to stand beside Eddie, smiling so widely that Richie is pretty sure it hurts his cheeks. “No, no, this is Richie, the one we were calling Tall Ass in the car.” 

“Hell  _ yeah, _ he’s a fucking tall ass!” 

Richie cocks out his hip, smirking. “Identifying me by my ass? I knew I had at least  _ one _ prominent feature, so  _ glad _ that it’s my very best-” 

“Beep beep,” Beverly croaks through a choked sobbing laugh. “Shut it, Trashmouth!” She tries to stand up, but Stanley leans up just in time for the two to knock their heads together, which evolves into even louder laughter. “Holy  _ shit.” _

Richie lets out a low sigh, smiling at the group in front of him. “Holding hands on the first date, how  _ romantic,” _ teases the tall boy, leaning down in a bow. “I’m Richie.” 

“Eddie,” the other supplies, fighting past the blush to push on his forehead, index finger pushing the boy away. “This isn’t a  _ date.” _

“Triple date,” Mike supplies with a smirk. 

Richie shakes his head. “No, no,  _ triple dates _ are when Boris and Mike bring a friend to pity fuck me after they have a romantic evening with their significant others.” 

“Rest in peace, bitch boy,” Beverly supplies as she wipes off her tears, forcing herself to stand. “Richie, you can flirt with Eddie  _ after _ we finish our shift.” 

Richie waves his hand, humming at her. “Okay, okay. Someone give him my number, this’ll make a  _ great _ story when people ask how we met after we get together!” 

Eddie’s cheeks flush a bright red, practically a cherry at this point. Despite that, he  _ does _ accept the phone number from Bill, who happily provides it with endless taunts from both the teenager and the rest of their mutual friends. They  _ especially _ hear shit about that at their wedding when Stanley finally gets to spew off jokes with the rest of the losers club. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yooooo, this was fun to write. Thanks for the idea from yall on my Discord Server! I really did enjoy this! It sucks that we couldn't find the text post, though.
> 
> Anyways, please leave comments! I take constructive criticism!
> 
> Please join my Discord server!  
https://discord.gg/eGkwayy


End file.
